


Resignation

by shellaura



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Brazil, FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, Kroose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/pseuds/shellaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Miroslav Klose decided to resign from the German national team on 11/08/2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

This was it. The right moment. Going off with the title he had always dreamed of winning. It couldn’t get any better than this. Ending one’s career on a high note. Always leave them wanting more…

Only it wasn’t really sports related. Yes, he was considered old in his field now but he still was as fit as a fiddle. And he loved playing for the national team more than any club he had ever been at. He loved the atmosphere, the way fans could lay aside their rivalry in the leagues to cheer together for this team, how the players did the same. He loved his teammates. Loved them. Loved. He loved one of them too much. It had crystallised during the World Cup.

Miro thought at first he could blame it on the exceptional circumstances. Exuberant goal celebrations on the pitch, touching the other as if only this way he could be sure what was happening was real. Stealing a kiss or two in their shared house at Campo Bahia, drunk on adrenaline and wired from the game. Covertly getting each other off during the congratulating speeches of the boardroom because apparently winning the world cup was arousing as hell. What happens in Brazil stays in Brazil, right?

But for him it didn’t. He couldn’t get Toni out of his head anymore. It put a damper on the vacation with his family he had so been looking forward to. So he knew, this had to be it. He could never allow himself to be this close to the younger man again. Any national team break would lead into temptation, he realised. Like an alcoholic yearning to abstain, he had to pour all liquor down the sink. So he did. He was retiring from international football. This was it.


End file.
